


Guardian Angel

by kayliemalinza



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007), Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-07
Updated: 2007-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, technically, has a guardian angel, but angels are a bit overworked and you won't believe the turnover rate for this guy....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

The cannonball was headed directly for Jack Sparrow's cell, so his guardian angel nudged it to the right so it would miss. "You're not going to explode Jack Sparrow on _my_ watch!" she crowed. Then she noticed all the prisoners in the next cell escaping. "...oh."

 

Jack's angel watched nervously over his shoulder as Barbossa gave a speech to the rowdy pirate crowd, and Elizabeth Swann (quite the looker!) stood in terror behind the chest. Everything had gone quite well up to this point; Jack's plan was going to succeed, she knew it.

Her angel-senses started tingling.

"Jack, darling," she said. "I have to pop off for a moment. One of my other charges, you know how that is. She's a spinster seamstress, so I'm sure it can't be anything too terrible. Don't you worry, I'll be back in two shakes of a lamb's tail!" The angel blipped out, certain that William Turner would help Jack out if anything came up. He seemed like such a nice boy.

 

Jack caressed the spokes of Pearl's wheel. His guardian angel beamed. It had been a very exciting day, and she was still riding the high from the melee. She was ever so good at helping Jack during chaos, when more overt angelly things tended to go unnoticed. Otherwise she had to depend on subtlety, and that was rather difficult and, to be perfectly honest, boring. "Now you just stay out of trouble, dear," she said, patting Jack on the shoulder. "I'm going to take a well deserved vacation."

 

* * *

 

It was an island full of _cannibals_. Seriously, what sort of outcome did the Higher Ups expect? The angel thought she'd done quite well to delay the feast as long as she had. Thank goodness Will Turner had showed up. He really was a nice boy.

 

The thing with the jar of dirt was admittedly a bad slip. But, as the angel later sulkily pointed out, Norrington was much sneakier than the normal sort of Navy lad.

 

The angel flitted around the deck of the Pearl, trying to shove that hussy Elizabeth away from Jack. "Don't kiss her!" she cried. "It is a kiss of DEATH!"

Jack grinned and succumbed to Lizzie's wiles. Angel heaved a sigh. "Sometimes, Jack, I really wish you'd just listen."

 

* * *

 

Tentacles, Pirate Lords, sea-goddesses and maelstroms. The _monkey_. That damn Swann girl again.

Angel stomped into the office of the Higher Ups. "I. Want. A Different. Charge."

The Higher Up on duty glanced down at his paperwork. "Very well," he sighed. "You lasted much longer than we expected. We already have another bloke lined up. He's very dedicated, attentive to detail. And already familiar with Jack Sparrow, if I remember correctly." He smiled at Jack's now-former guardian angel. "I believe you've met the late James Norrington?"


End file.
